Hige and Blue In Paradise
by TeamLeoOmega
Summary: None of the wolves died [including Blue] and the pack made it to Paradise. But something seems wrong; as the wolves will find out, there is a great evil stirring, an entity so powerful that it threatens to overthrow the wolves and steal Paradise. The pack, along with some help from the wolves of Paradise, must battle the entity in order to save Paradise. Some Hige/Blue romance.
1. Discover Paradise

**(A/n) Yeah, my newest obsession, which is my excuse for not having the next chapter for my Heroes of Olympus story up sooner. **

**So, in this story, we're going to pretend that none of the wolves died [Blue included], and they made it to paradise. It is mostly a Hige/Blue love story, but there will be other stuff in there too, like Tsume and Toboe conflicts [which I hope will be funny], and Kiba still not being totally satisfied, but hiding it for the sake of the others. It's going to be a short story, with not many chapters, since I already have two other stories going, and another ****_Outsiders_**** story in the making, but I ****_really_**** wanted to do a Wolf's Rain story.**

**Anyway, I hope all my fellow Wolf's Rain fans out there enjoy this, and if you haven't watched Wolf's Rain, I ****_highly_**** recommend it, unless you don't like blood. **

**Sorry for my blabbing. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter One: Paradise

"There it is!" Toboe barked excitedly. "I can't believe it. Look how beautiful it is!" He walked faster, trying to keep himself from running right in.

Tsume smiled, which was a rare thing. "Calm down, runt," he said.

Toboe's ears turned pink. "Sorry." He looked at Kiba. "Since you opened it for us, you should go in first." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Kiba took a deep breath. "Here goes," he murmured to himself. He took the first tentative step into the world of paradise.

Immediately, his wounds stopped throbbing. He looked down to find that all his bites, scratches, and bruises from his fight with Darcia were fading. Disappearing. Not a scar was left.

Kiba stared in amazement at his arms, which had been covered in wounds and blood a few seconds ago, but were now completely healed. He turned back to the others. "Guys... it healed me. Paradise healed me!" He was so excited that he shed his human disguise and began to chase his tail.

"Kiba?" Blue called. "Could it heal Hige?"

Kiba calmed down. "Bring him in next," he said.

During the fight with Darcia, Hige's neck had been savaged. He was still alive, but losing blood fast. He leaned on Blue and she led him in.

As soon as he entered, the blood and the wounds began to fade until there were only pale scars left. He stood up straight and looked at Blue, seeming just as excited as Kiba was. He, too, shed his disguise, and so did Blue. They both let out happy yips as they chased eachother across the flowered meadow.

"Tsume, Toboe, you're next," Kiba said. Toboe was all but exploding with excitement.

"You first, runt," Tsume said. Not even able to wait until he got inside, Toboe revealed his wolf form and bounded into the grass and flowers, his scratches and bites fading. Not knowing what to do first, he fell on his back and began to roll around in the tall grass.

Tsume laughed quietly to himself. "That kid will never grow up." His wolf form appearing, Tsume bounded inside after Toboe. His pain faded. He felt nothing but peace and bliss.

Kiba stood and watched his friends frolic among the flowers. _Lunar flowers?_ he wondered. There was, in fact, a full moon hanging in the night sky.

Suddenly compelled by excitement and instinct, Kiba threw back his head and howled. Everyone stopped what they were doing right away and joined him in singing to the moon.

Later, as everyone was settling down for some much needed rest, Kiba noticed Hige and Blue together at the top of one hill. They sat with their shoulders totching and their tails linked together.

Kiba suddenly found himself thinking about Mew, a lynx he'd met in the Garden of Eternity. Although from different species, they'd fallen in love. However, Kiba had been called back from the garden, and he'd promised himself to never look back, as his heart ached for Mew whenever he thought about her.

Why was he remembering her now?

Then, from the silence, came the sound of a wolf's howl. It wasn't one of their own, since it sounded unfamiliar and far off, but soon, many more unfamiliar howls joined in. It didn't take long for Kiba's pack to fall under the spell of the song. First, Hige and Blue began to howl. Then, Toboe stood and bounded to the top of another tall hill and joined in. Tsume was next, and Kiba was not far behhind.

As he howled at the full moon, Kiba wondered again why he had an empty feeling in his chest. He was in paradise. All he'd ever wanted in life was to be there, and here he was.

So why did it feel like something was missing?

**Please read the notes, there is important stuff in there, labeled for your convenience.**

**(A/n) Hope you're not mad at me for that ending. But come on, he's remembering Mew; what do you think he wants? If you haven't figured this out, you might find out in chapter 2. Might.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always, review and stay tuned for new chapters! io know this wasn't very long. They'll all be relatively short. **

**Also, for all Heroes of Olympus fans reading this, there's a poll up on my profile page, so go check it out!**

**Anyway, sorry for not being very active with my stories. My life's been hectic lately, and I discovered this awesome anime, so I was reasonably unmotivated to do anything but watch the whole series. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, all thirty episodes, all 350 minutes. That's ****_all_**** I've wanted to do for the past few days. Of course I cried.**

**_*_****_IMPORTANT!_****_*_**** Hey, all lone wolves out there! Want to make a pack? In your reviews, tell me your wolf's name and what your wolf looks like, then try to help me name the pack. Should we search for paradise together? Let me know! Maybe I'll start a story using your wolf names and the pack name I like best! Or maybe I'll do a poll so people can vote on the pack name... My wolf's name is Cyan; she has a bluish coat and green eyes.**

**Sorry for blabbing. Keep reading and reviewing! ~TLO**


	2. Of Strange Howls

**(A/n) Hello, my pretties. I have returned. I hope you missed me.**

**So, lets just say writer's block has been blackmailing me lately. I could not come up with any good ideas whatsoever. I also had to finish a big, long, confusing science outline by the 19****th**** [which is today]. It was quite irritating. And I apologize for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter; my spell check wasn't working, and when I went to turn it on, it wouldn't load, so I figured it wasn't worth it. I did look for errors, but I only found a couple, and after seeing it up, I realized I'd missed some. Sorry.**

**But I'm back, and so is Kiba!**

**KhaosKiki: Thanks! Your wolf form sounds cool!**

**Okay, here's your chapter.**

Chapter Two: Of Strange Howls

"_Oof!_ Toboe,get _off _me_!_"

"Sor-_ree._ Maybe if you moved over I wouldn't be on you!"

"Just _get off me!_"

"I can't. If I move over more, I'll be on top of Hige, and _none_ of us will get any sleep."

"Well, if _I_ move over more, I'll be on top of Kiba! This den is just too small."

"Or you're just too big."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I _said_ you're too big for the den! Ow, quit kicking me!"

Kiba lazily opened an eye, listening to Tsume and Toboe argue. It was funny that they'd fought so hard to get here, and the only thing they had to fight over now was den space.

Raising his head, Kiba turned towards the scuffle. Tsume was smacking Toboe with his back paws while Toboe chewed on one of Tsume's ears. They were so absorbed in their quiet fight that they didn't see Kiba awake until he said, "Good morning. Cramped, are we?"

Both stopped what they were doing mid-fight, with Tsume's paw planted on Toboe's face and Toboe's jaws clamped on Tsume's ear. They looked at Kiba in surprise.

"If you two can't sleep, then why don't you come with me to hunt?" Kiba said. "There's bound to be some deer out there."

Toboe immediately let go of Tsume. "All right! Let's go!" He skipped excitedly out of the den.

Tsume's ear twitched. "What about Hige and Blue?"

Kiba looked at them. They were still sleeping soundly. "We'll let them sleep," he said. "Come on, we'd better go before Toboe starts without us."

Tsume looked mildly amused. "Like that runt could bring down a deer by himself." He bounded outside after Toboe.

Kiba followed, enjoying the light breeze that parted his fur. It was quite early. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, turning the sky a shade of pink. In every direction, Kiba could see rolling green hills dotted with white flowers. There were a few trees here and there, and streams wound through the landscape, their water clean and clear. It was beautiful.

Kiba suddenly felt that aching emptiness again. He didn't understand it, but he had the sudden urge to search for something.

_Stop that!_ he told himself. _All you ever wanted is right here. You don't need to search for anything anymore._

"Kiba?" Toboe called back. "You okay?"

Kiba realized he'd fallen behind. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, picking up the pace.

Hige woke with a start. At first, he wasn't sure why. Then he looked to his right and saw Blue next to him, still asleep. She seemed to be dreaming; she was twitching her legs, and one was hitting Hige.

He nudged Blue. "Wake up, Blue," he murmured.

Her legs stopped twitching and her eyes opened. "Good morning, Hige," she said.

Outside, the sun was now higher in the sky; it was late in the morning.

Hige stretched, then looked around. He and Blue were alone in the den. The scents of Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe were getting stale. "Looks like we slept in," he said. "It smells like the others have been up for hours."

Blue nodded. "Maybe we should try to follow them," she suggested. "You think they went hunting?"

"Probably. Were you having a good dream? You were running in your sleep."

Blue smiled. "Oh, yes. It was a great dream."

"What about?"

"I was reliving the day I met you."

Hige smiled back. "Let's let them do the hunting today. I want to explore. You up for that?"

Blue stood. "You bet."

They trotted outside and looked around. "Where should we go first?" Hige asked.

Blue was about to reply when they heard a howl. It was unfamiliar and not far off.

Hige pricked his ears. He didn't have Toboe's excellent sense of hearing, but it sounded female to him. He looked at Blue, who was sniffing the air.

"Smell any other wolves?" he asked.

"You've got the best nose," Blue replied. "I can't tell."

Hige raised his head and took a long whiff of the air. Past the overwhelming scent of lunar flowers, the scent of wolf met his nose. It wasn't a scent he recognized, but it was definitely female.

He relayed this to Blue, who nodded and scanned the landscape. She didn't spot any wolves.

The howl sounded again, and it was much closer. Hige swiveled his head towards the sound. He didn't see anything at first. Then, right behind them, a feminine voice said, "Well, new arrivals. I figured you'd come looking for the source of the howls by now.

Hige and Blue both turned. They glimpsed the silohette of a large wolf in the shadow of a tree.

Green eyes, the only feature visible on the wolf silohette, glinted and narrowed. "Tell me," the wolf said, her voice smooth, "where is your Alpha?"

**(A/n) Cliff hangers are my specialty. *Evil grin***

**Sorry again for the long wait. My life is weird, and so is my brain.**

**Anyway, I'm going to need wolves that are already in paradise, and I don't really want to come up with a bunch of names and fur patterns and eye colors, so in your reviews, you can tell me your wolf's name, gender, eye color, fur color, personality, status [there are the guards, who are higher ranking alphas, the hunters, who are lower ranking alphas, and the omegas], and any other distinguishing features he/she has. I will [not might, ****_will_****] use your wolf in the story. Here is an example of the form to use [this is my wolf]:**

**Name: Cyan**

**Gender: Female**

**Eyes: Icy green-blue**

**Fur: Dark blue-grey with pale underbelly and white paws**

**Personality: Friendly, though not very confident, tries to keep everyone's spirits up**

**Status: Hunter [lower ranking alpha]**

**Distinguishing features: Has extra toes on her front paws**

**Pen name: TeamLeoOmega**

**And there you go. Please review! I really ****_really_**** need wolves to join this pack! Also, I need a name for the pack, so if you have any suggestions, let me know! **

**I again apologize for blabbing. Keep reading and reviewing, and keep on howling! ~TLO **


	3. Not-So-Strangers

**(A/n) Hey, guys! I have returned. I hope you missed me.**

**I changed the story plot a little; please read the summary again.**

**Edit from last chapter: The mysterious wolf has one brown eye and one gold eye instead of green eyes.**

**KhaosKiki: Thanks! I would love your help. You can keep PMing me ideas if you want.**

**MonkeyPaw12: I'm glad you like the story, and, yes, you got everything right.**

**J.A.M.B: Thank you for letting me borrow your wolves. I'm glad you like the story! And I won't forget to credit you. By the way, what rank is Suri? I agree, it's really hard to type a review on an iPod! **

**Guest/Eternity: I like the idea of a fox. She might become more important later, if that's okay.**

**logzsm: I WILL UPDATE SOOOOON!**

**So, I know it's been a while, but I was away without internet access. Credit to KhaosKiki for Tameka, Coral, and Olive, and J.A.M.B for Durrell, Petros, and Sheeka. I own nothing except Lephrey, Kendall, Ashen, and any other wolves I made up. Here's your chapter.**

Chapter Three: Not-So-Strangers

"Tell me, where is your Alpha?" the voice said.

Hige was a bit frightened. Not knowing exactly what the strange she-wolf meant, he asked, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The pair of bicolored eyes narrowed some more. "Am I not a wolf? I entered Paradise the same way your pack did. I fought for my place here. This has been my home for a long time."

"You didn't answer his question," Blue said. "Who are you?"

The wolf stepped out of the shadows. She was slim and long-legged, with dark brown fur and white toes and ear tips. There were tints of white and lighter brown in her coat, and her muzzle was also light brown.

"I am called Tameka," she said. "And I have not come to threaten you, but welcome you. Few wolves survive the journey here. I sense you have fought hard to get here." She glanced around. "I would very much like to meet the wolf who opened this place for you. But I sense he is absent." Her gold eye glinted.

Hige did not like the fact that Tameka seemed to know so much about their pack. He took a step forward. "How do you know those things?"

Tameka smiled faintly. "Although it seems unlikely, my senses have sharpened since arriving here. Now, where is your Alpha?"

"He is out hunting with the rest of our pack," Blue said. "They should be returning soon."

As if on cue, a howl sounded, close by. Hige recognized it immediately. "It's Tsume!"

Soon, Tsume came bounding down the slope. "Guys, you've got to see this!" He didn't seem to see Tameka, but she followed them up the hill.

Upon arriving, Hige had the pleasure to behold an enormous deer. "Wow, great catch!" he told Kiba.

Kiba shook his head. "Actually, Toboe caught it."

"Really?" Blue said, impressed. "Great job, Toboe!"

The little brown wolf lowered his head, embarrassed. "It wasn't just me," he said. "I mean, Tsume spotted it, and Kiba chased it right at me."

"But _you_ caught it," Kiba said. "You're turning out to be an excellent hunter, Toboe."

Toboe looked even more embarrassed.

"Do you have a status yet?" Tameka asked. "Are you a lower alpha?"

Tsume looked at Tameka, finally realizing she was there. "Who are you?" he said, growling.

"I am not here to threaten your pack," Tameka said in a perfectly calm voice. "My name is Tameka. You must be a higher alpha. Are you?"

"Wait a minute!" Hige said, officially confused. "What are you talking about? I thought you said Kiba was the Alpha."

"When I first said Alpha I meant the Head Alpha, the leader of the pack. He has a Beta, his second-in-command, and then there are three ranks below that: higher ranking alphas, or guards, lower ranking alphas, or hunters, and omegas, or the lowest ranking wolves." She looked at Blue. "A wolfdog," she mused. "Are you an omega?"

Blue pinned her ears back. "No, I am not an omega!" she snapped. "None of us even have ranks, except Kiba. We do _not_ discriminate between pure-blooded wolves and wolfdogs!"

Tameka stepped back. "My apologies," she said. She threw her head back and howled. This was followed by several unfamiliar howls. "That is a group of hunters," Tameka explained. "I'm the lead hunter, and we were just out looking for prey when I thought to look for you."

Soon, there came the dull thudding of many paws hitting the grass. A group of wolves bounded up to them, panting. A large male approached. He had a black coat with reddish tints down his spine. He narrowed his amber eyes. "Who are they?" he asked. The question seemed to be directed at Tameka.

"It's okay, Durrell," Tameka told the black wolf. "They're new here. They're no threat to us."

"Are you sure, Tameka?" Durrell said. "You never know with new arrivals."

"Oh, will you give it a rest?" a silver wolf said, stepping forward. "You never trust any new arrivals." This wolf's eyes were pure white.

Durrell snarled. "Keep your jaws shut, Petros. I don't need the command of a blind fool, especially of lower rank than I."

"I may not be able to see," Petros said, "but my sense of smell exceeds yours, and I can smell your fear."

Durrell's hackles raised and he snarled at Petros. "I have no fear!"

"You may act as though you cannot be frightened," Petros said calmly, "but every wolf feels some fear, no matter who he is or who he thinks he is. Fear is a natural part of life."

"Stop it, you two," said a steel grey she-wolf with a white-tipped tail and brown ear tips. "This is neither the time or place for your stupid arguments." Durrell stopped growling at Petros, looking embarrassed. The grey she-wolf blinked sympathetically at Kiba and the others. Her eyes were green. "Sorry you had to see that," she said. "I'm called Sheeka. I'm a hunter, or a lower ranking alpha."

One by one, Kiba's pack introduced themselves. The other wolves introduced themselves next, some seeming to take pride in their ranks.

"I am Durrell, guard, high-ranking alpha," Durrell said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I am Petros, hunter, low ranking alpha." Petros said this with less pride than Durrell, as if he was tired of saying what his rank was.

"I am Coral, hunter, low ranking alpha." Coral was a silver and black she-wolf with a white tail tip and white front paws. She was smaller than the others.

"I am Kendall, guard, high-ranking alpha." Kendall was large, though smaller than Hige. He was dark brown and had scars on his face.

"I am Ashen, guard, high-ranking alpha." Ashen was pale grey with a white underbelly. His eyes were yellow, and his fangs were unnaturally long.

"I am Lephrey, hunter, low ranking alpha." Lephrey was a pale honey brown with a hint of white on her muzzle. She had golden eyes, and looked older than the rest.

The hunters took an interest in Toboe and Blue right away, especially after they heard about Toboe catching the deer. The guards moved towards Hige and Tsume, likely because of Hige's size and Tsume's scars.

Tameka trotted over to Kiba. They watched the two packs converse for a while. Toboe was racing Coral and Lephrey across the grass while Blue seemed to be having an in-depth conversation with Petros. Tsume was showing off his scars to Durrell and Ashen. Hige was wrestling with Kendall.

"They seem to be getting along well enough," Tameka remarked.

Kiba nodded wordlessly. He watched his pack mingle with the paradise wolves, and realized that he'd never seen them open up this much to anyone but eachother. They looked totally at ease, as if they'd known the paradise wolves for much longer than they had.

"You know," Tameka said, "I would like for your pack to meet the rest of ours. Our head Alpha, Prokrysis, would want to converse with you. You could even join if you like."

Kiba looked at her. "Would we be accepted?" he asked. "Our pack does not discriminate. Blue is a wolfdog. Toboe lived with a human for much of his life."

"Prokrysis does not discriminate either. Coral is a wolfdog. One of the other members, Olive, lived with humans for a good portion of her life. You will be accepted."

"I suppose we could meet your pack, but I will let my wolves decide if they want to stay. I don't make their decisions for them, you know."

"I wasn't accusing you of that," Tameka assured him.

"Just to let you know; some may want to stay, others may not."

"That's fine. Do you want to leave now?"

Kiba sat down, again watching the two packs mingle. "No," he murmured. "We can get started tomorrow. Let's let them get acquainted first."

Tameka nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She looked right at Kiba. "I'm glad I met you, Kiba."

Kiba met her eyes. "I'm glad I met you too."

**(A/n) Longest chapter so far. Yay. Not that any of you would care.**

**So I'm going to make the request again: I need wolves! KhaosKiki, MonkeyPaw12, and J.A.M.B have been very helpful in coming up with a pack. Thanks, guys! But I am still accepting requests. I ****_will_**** use your wolf in the story. Oh, and I'd like to add this little note [if you don't want me to use your wolf after this, let me know]: If I do use your character, realize that 1) I might have your character fall in love with another wolf in the story, including the five main characters, 2) Your character may only appear a few times, 3) I might kill your character, and 4) I might make your character evil. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review [or Darcia will eat you].**

**Keep on howling! TLO**


End file.
